Getting Out of Dodge
by Rising Sun et al
Summary: A baby brings out the good and the crazy in some folks.


Title: Getting Out of Dodge  
  
Author: Rising Sun  
For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com  
For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
My FF is archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
Take part in the Fan Fiction Challenge at:   
ffchallange@yahoogroups.com   
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: A baby brings out the good and the crazy in some folks.  
  
Classification: Action  
Disclaimer: The Pretender characters portrayed belong to NBC and   
TNT Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other   
characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual   
people are purely coincidental.  
  
Author's Note: Inspired by the biblical story.  
  
Permission to archive: Permission Granted  
Author's Note: This is a response to Mickey's The Baby Challenge  
Feedback: If you enjoyed it say so!  
  
Story written June 16, 2002  
  
***********************************************  
  
OUTSIDE THE CENTER  
BLUE COVE, DELAWARE  
  
Jarod's disgust threatened to overwhelm him and the mission. With the   
sirens of the Center ringing in his ears he jumped into the waiting   
motorboat and he with his latest accomplice Sari headed away from   
coast.  
  
"You got it?" She asked.  
  
He lifted the woolly cover and revealed a baby boy. The baby, oblivious   
to the danger but not to the excitement cooed at Jarod. "I can't believe   
they are still doing this!!!" He raged.  
  
"Careful you'll upset Isaac." She warned.  
  
"Isaac?"  
  
"That's his name and is better than Baby X25914 or whatever they   
labeled him." She replied.  
  
Jarod grinned at the baby. "Isaac that has to be better than that. No?"   
The baby kicked up his feet and cooed as the boat spend along.  
  
+++  
  
  
Parker had been in hot pursuit of Jarod. They got to the jetty and then   
she let Willie and the sweepers continue. She knew Jarod. After the   
last chase on water she knew he would not be caught today.  
  
"The nerve of the man! He came right into the center and snatched a   
baby!" She ranted at Sydney.  
  
Sydney had other concerns. "Parker. Have you stopped to think as to   
why the Center had a baby in the first place?"  
  
"My life is nightmare enough as it is I don't need more." She replied.   
"Now think. After all these years surely we should be able to profile   
Jarod by now?"  
  
"Normally yes. But Jarod is a pretender. He changes. A profile will only   
apply to his last manifestation."  
  
"His latest is kidnapper." She snapped then she had an idea. "He'd   
want the baby checked."  
  
"He can do that, by becoming a doctor and then the profile on the   
kidnapper would become invalid." He explained.  
  
"Damn it!" She vented. Then "He will need to dump it."  
  
"Yes he will need to place it with a family." Sydney corrected.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Knowing Jarod he will have a family picked out already." Sydney   
summised.  
  
"Where is Brootes?" She asked suddenly. "WHERE IS BROOTES!"  
  
"Calm down Parker." He admonished. He buzzed the younger man   
and a few minutes later he joined the two.  
  
She grabbed him and placed him before a computer. "Get me the   
surveillance photos of Jarod's snatch and grab. Find me a clear photo   
of his accomplice then get me the bio. The next time I see you I want   
answers." She stalked out.  
  
Brootes eyes bugged out.  
  
===========================================  
  
THE DE VINE RESIDENCE  
  
Abraham de Vine sat in his wheelchair and held the baby in his arms. "I   
can't believe you got him back!" The man said as he rocked his son.  
  
"I would have died in the attempt." Jarod assured him. "I was taken   
from my family too by these people and I vowed that as long as I could   
make the difference I would."  
  
"You should have seen it!" Sari gushed to her husband.   
  
"Knowing you I can well imagine." He chuckled.  
  
"When do you leave?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning." She informed him.  
  
Jarod nodded. "OK. Be careful."  
  
"We will." Abraham assured him  
  
"Wait!" Sari grabbed a digital camera. "A picture with you and Isaac."  
  
He couldn't resist and posed with the nine month old.  
  
"Thank you seems so inadequate…" Abraham began as he accepted   
Isaac from Jarod.  
  
"You are welcome." Jarod cut across him. "Be safe and bye." He shook   
hands with Abraham, hugged Sari tickled Isaac then left.  
  
===========================================  
  
THE DE VINE RESIDENCE  
  
Brootes had done his job well. Now Parker with a sweeper team   
followed by Reins and Sydney entered the home of the young people.  
  
As the terrified family faced off to the Center team a distraction came   
from the most unlikely of quarters. "It is only fair that the father be   
asked to sacrifice the son." Reins said.  
  
Parker had heard some sick proposals from the Center but this one was   
in a league of its own. "What!?"  
  
"It is meant to be. Abraham and Isaac." To him it was obvious what was   
to be.  
  
"Get this malignant cancer away from me." Parker ordered.  
  
"Not so fast." Reins pulled out a gun.  
  
"Reins what has gotten into you!" Sydney demanded.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Reins snapped. "You! Move!" He indicated to the father.  
  
Parker stared. Her orders were to bring the baby in alive. Now this freak   
show was unfolding… and where was Jarod in all of this anyway?   
Everyone had the same orders regarding the baby and they watched as   
Reins and Abraham left the house and headed for the street.  
  
"My baby!"   
  
The wail snapped Parker into action. "Willie! Back to the Center. I'm   
going after the baby." With that she was out the door. She paused   
long enough to spot the trio. They had turned into the park located   
across the street.  
  
"Need a little help?"   
  
"Not tonight Jarod." She took off after her goal.  
  
He kept pace. "Oh but tonight of all nights. I insist." They took cover   
near a hedge. "What is that emphysema relic up to now?"  
  
"The work of God." She checked and cocked her gun.   
  
Jarod groaned. "He's going to make the poor man kill his son?"  
  
"That's the idea." She moved. He followed. The trio had stopped at a   
picnic table. The baby was laid out on the tabletop and they could hear   
the father plead for the life of his son. Even offer his own in exchange.   
Reins would not be moved.   
  
"Parker shoot that maggot or I will." Jarod cocked the gun that up till   
then he had had hidden.  
  
She raised her arms, aimed and fired. The man went down, and   
Abraham grabbed his son. Jarod and Parker ran up to them.   
  
Parker checked her target as Jarod ensured that the father and son   
were all right. "He'll live." She pronounced. "Like most malignant cells   
do."   
  
"Now what?" Jarod asked as he strategically placed himself between   
Parker and the baby. Which did she want more? Him or the baby?  
  
Parker was asking herself that selfsame question. Which did she want   
more? "GO!" She said suddenly.  
  
Jarod blinked in confusion. "Go?"  
  
"My brownie deed for the day. A tribute to my mother call it what you   
will. GO!" she bent over Reins and pulled out her cell phone to make a   
call.  
  
"You heard the lady." Jarod turned to wheel Abraham back. "Now do   
as I had told you in the first place…"  
  
"… and get the hell out of Dodge."  
  
"Dodge?" Jarod asked as they headed back.  
  
FINIS  
  
===============================================================  
  
The Challenge as presented at the Fan Fiction Challenge at   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ffchallange/  
  
I have a new challenge for all you Pretender fans. This one is   
REALLY simple. Write a story surrounding this picture. The events   
don't have to lead up to when this picture, but either this picture has to   
be somehow mentioned or there has to be an event where this picture   
gets taken.   
  
* Whose baby is this?   
* Is it Jarod's baby?   
* If yes whose the mother?   
* Is it Parker?   
* If it's his & Parker's how did this come about?   
* What's the baby's name?   
* How old is the baby?   
* Does the Centre know Jarod has a baby?   
* Is the Cenre still up & running? 


End file.
